Bella, Bedknobs & Broomsticks, a WW Bella & Embry
by Suz26
Summary: Just some ridiculous Bella/Embry citrus...the first in a 3 part Embrella outtake series to The Wrong Wolf, wherein we find out new things about Bella, and Embry does his part to give his imprint whatever she needs. M/AU/OOC


"**Bella, Bedknobs and Broomsticks" – a Wrong Wolf Bella & Embry outtake**

**A/N - I don't own any recognizable Twilight characters. This piece of citrus occurs during chapters 19/20 of The Wrong Wolf, after Embry rushes out of the imprint meeting with the elders. **

**I'd like to point out Embry wasn't paired with Bella in my original outline. Credit for the Embry/Bella pairing goes entirely to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, who wrote a random, hilarious request within her review to chapter 5 that I couldn't resist incorporating. I wasn't sure if she was serious or joking at the time but little did she know hers was just the sort of wacky suggestion my crazy mind couldn't help latching onto. So this outtake as well as subsequent chapter events and outtakes contain Embry/Bella moments inspired by Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley. Thanks, girl! :)**

"Embry!" she gasped in surprise as she opened the door. Her eyes canvassed my face before looking me over up and down. Her mouth hung open slightly. "You…you're not wearing a shirt," she observed.

_She was so fucking adorable! _

I just shook my head. Then I gave her the _almost_ smile…the kind I'd seen Paul give girls before. Not the _smirk_…'cause that could be misconstrued as mocking…or offensively presumptuous this early on in the game. I needed to tread cautiously, yet with certain boldness. The _almost_ smile was the way to go. It said, "_I can be dangerous and I probably want to fuck your brains out…but don't worry, baby… you're safe with me_."

She bit her luscious fuller lower lip, regarding me curiously. _Fuck, my balls hurt already. _I'd have to step this shit up.

"Did… you… want to come in?" she asked breathlessly. _Oh, yeah, baby…I'll take that breath away. _

I hit her with the lone-eyebrow-lift-semi-frown-partial-squint combo… another look I'd picked up from Paul. I noted how her heart rate sped up. _Yessss! _ Sometimes I fucking _loved_ the perks of being a badass shape-shifting wolf!

I was making her nervous. Part of me felt guilty for making my beautiful, sweet imprint uncomfortable, but I knew I had to stay focused on the task at hand. I knew from watching Paul I had to wait for her to cave first. I needed to establish myself as her dominant. _Wait for it…wait for it…_

A perfect pink blush stained her pretty pale cheeks. She swallowed nervously. I did an internal fist pump. She looked down at her feet, causing her long brown hair to fall forward and cascade sexily across part of her face.

"Um…did you want…_to_…" she addressed the ground, her voice a little unsteady now.

I stepped over the threshold, backing her up into the entryway. She emitted a nervous chuckle and flung her hand up to brush her hair out of her face, somehow managing to poke herself in the eye in the process.

"Oooh!" she winced and covered her injured eye with her hand. _Aw, shit! I needed to move things along and get her tied up before she accidentally blinded herself. _I slowly reached up and gently withdrew her hand from against her eye, careful not to make any sudden movements which might startle her. She blinked her eye a few times. It looked okay. _Whew_. Then she started flexing and moving her hand in mine, as if testing it for injuries. _She'd hurt her hand poking herself in the eye? _

I took her hand and slowly raised it to my lips. If I was gonna make this happen, I would have to pull out the big guns. I spoke in my most husky whisper. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." _I was fairly sure that line fit this occasion. Whatever…it was the first Shakespeare that came to mind. _

Her eyes widened slightly in shock, then took on an oddly glazed appearance. Seconds later I was hit with the most pungent, heavenly scent I'd ever inhaled. Holy mother of all blessed vaginas! _Did she just cream her jeans? _ _Shit, she really did love her Shakespeare!_ I took quick mental inventory of my Shakespeare repertoire. _Did I have enough lines in the queue to make this happen tonight? _I kissed each of her fingers then brushed my lips up the back of her hand. For a moment I thought she might actually swoon, and then she released the most delightful cross between a sigh and a squeak.

I stepped closer. I heard her heart beat even faster. And then I noticed she wasn't breathing. _Oh, no baby, don't have a panic attack!_ I pulled her swiftly but carefully into my arms, commanding, "Breathe, beautiful."

Her legs seemed to wobble and then she sagged a bit against me, her forehead falling forward into my chest. "You okay?" I checked. I was relieved to hear her inhale and then exhale deeply. She tipped her chin up to me, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed. Then she licked her lips. Fucking looked up at me with those big doe eyes and licked her lips like she wanted to _eat _me…or **lick** me…or…_whatever! _I'd joyously endure anything she wanted to do to me with that tongue and those lips.

_Oh, fuck, my balls hurt! _

But it was okay. My balls could wait. I had the patience to go slow. In fact, I'd stopped three times to jerk myself off in the woods on my way to Bella's house, just to make certain of that. She was my beautiful sweet imprint and I wouldn't rush her.

I'd run straight to her house after realizing during the imprint discussion with the elders at Billy's that Bella was in fact mine. I could scarcely believe my good fortune. My life hadn't ever exactly been considered 'lucky'…but recently things definitely seemed to be looking up for me.

I wrapped my arms around her more firmly, drawing her in tighter against me. She groaned and I felt her lips brush against my bare chest. God help me, even with the three releases I'd had in the last twenty minutes, I was gonna shoot my shit if she kept moaning like a fucking porn star.

I focused on my own breathing; I listened attentively to Bella's heart beat. _I could make it through this!_ _Focus! Focus!_ As I attuned my inherent canine senses to all sounds and scents Bella, I noticed to my horror a second heart beat…and scent in the house!

_What the_…?

It was coming from the next room. Jesus, why hadn't I noticed it before? Holy, hell, first with Kyle and now this! _What kind of a wolf was I?_ I was losing it. I was so distracted by my constant Bella porn-a-thon I was starting to ignore all else. This was serious. I was a protector! I had to get my head back in the game. And I knew the only way I'd be able to do that was if I took care of my imprint…and myself in the process.

I could hear the footsteps which accompanied the heartbeat coming in our direction. Moments later a squinty-eyed white dude with dirty blonde hair walked into the foyer. He looked to be about Bella's age. He was wearing too much hair gel and he didn't look very happy to see me. He certainly didn't seem to appreciate seeing Bella in my arms.

_What the…? Who the fuck was this used condom? And what was he doing in Bella's house? _

"Embry, this is Mike…Mike Newton," Bella introduced, blushing and pulling away from me. "Mike, this is my…er…_friend_…Embry Call."

Mike scowled but held his hand out, plastering a tight smile on his lips. "Hey, what up, kemosabe?"

I ignored his hand as my own were now occupied at Bella's hips, making sure she was steady on her feet.

After a beat Mike dropped his outstretched hand. "You're from that reservation, right?" he persisted when I didn't respond to his 'kemosabe' remark.

"Mike goes to my school," Bella supplied, a little anxiously. "We were just studying together is _all_," she emphasized. I smiled. It seemed clear she wanted me to know she had no interest in this douchebag.

"Yeah, and Bella works at my parents' store, _Newton Olympic Outfitters_, too," Mike informed me with importance, whipping his stiff, gelled hair back and popping his hip out like he was the lost sixth member of N Sync.

O_-kay? And like I gave a donkey's dick his parents ran some five and dime that sold canteens. _He'd said it in a way as if to imply Bella's employment gave him some sort of added claim to her too. _He would likely have to die by my hands._

"You should come by sometime. I'll give you a good deal on a shirt." He smirked. "Aren't you freezing?"

"Mike's in my English class," Bella interjected brightly in an attempt to break the increasingly awkward tension in the air as her eyes darted back and forth between me and Mike.

"Yeah, we're studying William Shakespeare. You know of him?" Mike asked condescendingly. "I mean… I know you learn different stuff in your tribal school."

I nodded slowly. "We do. But in between teepee making and scalping 101 we manage to squeeze some other things into the curriculum. I studied Shakespeare last year actually."

Bella looked excited and suggested gleefully, "Maybe you could help us study! I always get so confused sometimes trying to interpret the meaning of certain lines."

"Why do you think I'm here?" I looked down at her and smiled broadly. "I'd love to help you study."

Bella clapped her hands together excitedly. "Awesome. I'm making dinner too. You like chicken fricassee?"

I nodded, grinning like a total fool now at her excitement. I drew her in closer again until her hips bumped against my thighs, causing her to blush. Forget about the chicken. _I wanted to eat_ _**her**_.

Then the dingus piped up again, reminding me of his most unwanted presence.

"Wait, wait…what do you know about interpreting Shakespeare?" Mike demanded, scowling at me. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you part of that local gang of La Push shirtless dudes I've seen running around town?"

I sighed heavily, not bothering to mask my irritation. Bella was looking at me expectantly now as well. "The main thing you have to always keep in mind when interpreting Shakespeare's work is the guy was basically a big pervert," I explained, ignoring Mike's gang remark. "So if you're ever reading a line that seems like it might be some sort of dirty joke or sexual innuendo, nine and a half times out of ten, it's exactly that. So it's a safe bet to assume almost everything anyone says in his plays refers to sex in some way shape or form."

Bella's eyes widened in understanding at that revelation.

"_What?_" Mike balked. "No way that's true!"

"The other thing you should keep in mind," I continued, speaking only to Bella, "is that Shakespeare was a commoner. But, he was writing for royalty and elitist snobs…and probably getting paid minimum wage. So naturally, the temptation to include more dirty jokes and low brow double entendre humor using commoner slang that would go over their snobby wigged heads proved too much for him to resist. Because then the joke's on them as those pimped out dudes in tights are walking around quoting his shit like it's cool, like they're in the know with the latest of 16th century pop culture, jokingly throwing out catch phrases like '_get thee to a nunnery_' at fancy wig-wearing social functions and not even realizing they've like just called the queen of Spain a hooker to her face."

"No way?" Bella exclaimed.

"_Way_. Nunnery was also slang for brothel." I shrugged. "It'd be like getting Dick Cheney to brag about jockin' bitches and slappin' ho's at a state dinner today, thinking he's all hip."

Mike snorted. "That is totally absurd, entirely false and completely unsubstantiated by any scholarly review of his work!"

Bella shook her head. "I dunno, Mike, it kind of makes sense now that I think about it. Reading Shakespeare always has had this odd effect on me. It totally gets me all…well…" she blushed yet again as she caught herself and realized in embarrassment what she'd revealed.

_Oh, baby…I could smell exactly what reading Shakespeare did for my girl. _

Mike's eyebrows had shot to his hairline and his heart rate picked up in excitement. To my utter disgust I was fairly certain I could actually hear his tiny prick twitching in his shorts. The way he was staring at my Bella now made me want to shred him like a vampire.

But I kept my cool as I shrugged noncommittally and addressed him directly with regard to his previous objection, trying to draw the focus away from Bella. "It's all cool. You're entitled to your own interp," I conceded casually. "I know most people are so sexually repressed it goes right over their heads."

A timer went off in the kitchen then. "Ooh, I need to check the chicken, be right back," Bella excused herself, seemingly relieved to gain a break from the growing awkwardness brewing amongst our threesome.

Now that we were alone, Mike didn't bother holding back any of the bitterness and resentment I could feel rolling off of him as he simply glared at me, his face red with rage. "This is _my_ study time with Bella," he gritted out between clenched teeth, too softly for Bella to hear from the kitchen. "Back off, buddy."

I sauntered up to him slowly but then with inhuman speed I gripped him by his little chicken neck and held him against the wall with one hand. His eyes went wild with sudden panic as both of his hands came up to try and pull my one from his neck to no avail. I could smell his fear. I didn't squeeze hard enough to hurt him, just enough to inhibit his ability to speak. And enough to freak him out so that he would shut the fuck up and get the picture already. I had never been a very aggressive person and I certainly was no bully, but this shithead was after my Bella and my inner wolf was suddenly demanding I either tear him apart or piss on Bella in front of him at the very least to mark my territory. Fortunately my human side won out over the wolf. I would handle this calmly and rationally.

I leaned down close to his ear and whispered evenly. "Listen, I get the impression you're the kind of guy whose head's been flushed down the toilet a few too many times in his life to be able to grasp the subtleties of what's happening here. So let me just spell it out. I'm bigger than you, and I know more Shakespeare. So you should probably get lost while you still have a scalp to rub cheap hair gel into."

I looked directly into his wide eyes and smirked. "They bumped me up to AP Scalping this semester…_but I still need some practice_."

I released his neck but kept him boxed in against the wall. I waited for him to stop gasping and panting as he rubbed his neck like I'd broken it or something. I rolled my eyes. _Geez, what a frickin pansy, my fingers had barely left a mark on him. _

In a final show of false bravado he glared up at me again and threatened, "I could report you for that!"

_Say what?_ To whom? _His_ _mother_? The Forks High hall monitor? _The IRS?_ He didn't actually mean the police, did he? I snorted. Jesus, what a pimple!

"Do what you gotta do, _buddy_," I chuckled and gripped him firmly by the shoulder. "But keep in mind," I advised quietly as I began dragging him over to the front door, steadily increasing the pressure on his shoulder until his legs moved willingly in the direction I wanted, "I'm part of the shirtless gang. And we love to collect pretty white boy scalps."

And with that I practically tossed him out the front door, giving him a finger wave and the "call me" hand gesture before shutting the door gently and throwing the dead bolt in place.

"Embry?" Bella called from the kitchen. She sounded a little panicked. I heard her scurried steps on the linoleum headed in my direction. I caught her easily in my arms as she collided, head first into me on her way out of the kitchen.

Without thinking my hands attached beneath her sweet hiney and I lifted her up and against me. She squeaked in alarm, and then she wrapped her arms around my neck as my lips crashed down onto hers. I hadn't kissed that many girls before. I was still a virgin and by no means had I ever been a lady's man. I was simply acting on instinct with Bella. It was like I was driven by some primordial, deeper imprinting knowledge that I didn't even pretend to comprehend. All I knew was that I wanted her…_needed_ her. And somehow I was sure she felt the same way. I'd felt it for weeks now while doubting my very sanity for even imagining it possible.

I'd racked my brain on my run over trying to pinpoint the exact moment I'd actually imprinted on Bella. I still couldn't figure it out. When I thought about it now it seemed to me I had simply wanted her forever. Wanted her even when she was six and hanging out in Jacob's backyard with Rachel and Rebecca. I'd lusted after her since seeing her at First Beach with Jacob when she'd moved back to Forks over a year ago. Logically I knew I had to have imprinted sometime after I'd phased. Perhaps during a Jacob and Quil phase watch? Or maybe one of the times I'd accidentally on purpose run into her around town when I was stalking…_er_…_checking_ on her. I might never know. But it didn't really matter.

She was kissing me, she was moaning and opening her mouth for me as our tongues began to do a little stroking dance of sorts that was making my cock swell so impossibly, painfully hard I thought I would explode if I didn't get some relief. I squeezed and rubbed her ass cheeks, hiking her up higher while at the same time encouraging her to open her legs for me. She got the hint and wrapped her jean-clad legs around my waist. I held her with one hand supported under her butt as I felt my other pulling her shirt up over her small soft breasts. I knew I was moving fast, but she didn't seem to mind. We broke apart and she helped me lift her tee shirt over her head. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were dark with desire as she mumbled, "I was scared…that you'd left."

I shook my head emphatically and assured her, "_Never_." My hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it explored her perfect little breasts with abandon, stroking reverently at first and then squeezing a little harder, rubbing and tweaking against her bra encased hard little nipples. "I'll never leave you, Bella…not fucking _ever_," I swore.

As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to whack myself upside the head. _Where the fuck had that come from?_ Jesus Christ I sounded like a damn psychopath! I was certain she was probably going to start screaming at me to get out of her house at any moment now.

_But she didn't_. Instead, that porn star moan of hers grew louder and more desperate in fact. I knew I wasn't all that experienced but it sounded suspiciously like she was on the verge of orgasm. _Could that even be possible?_ We were barely at second base?

She threw her head back. "Oh, god, Embry…don't stop! Oh gawd….oh fuck…oh holy crow…"

She arched her back and pressed her pelvis against me now, moaning like crazy as she jerked into me. _Holy fuck this was the hottest thing I'd ever seen! _ I started spewing a steady stream of cuss words along with little words of encouragement I'd heard Paul and Jared use with girls before as I kept kneading her sweet tits. Suddenly her face contorted and her mouth hung open and she wailed my fucking name as she ground her crotch against me one more time before collapsing forward against me.

She kept whispering, "Oh, god," and "I'm so sorry," over and over again against my shoulder.

I stood there in shock holding her…one hand on her ass, the other on her breast while I inhaled the beyond delightful fresh scent of her female ejaculate. _What the fuck had just happened?_

More importantly, _why the fuck was she apologizing? _

I knew I should say something. So I kissed the side of her head and spoke the first words that came to mind. "Fuck, Bella. You have **nothing **to apologize for. I swear to you that was the single greatest moment of my entire life."

She began to shake gently against me and then I heard her sweet laughter. She pulled her head back from my shoulder and blessed me with a dazed, contented look that made my fucking heart soar. Then she frowned as her eyes suddenly widened in panic. "Oh, my god…_Mike_?"

"**Gone**," I assured her.

She bit her lip and smiled coquettishly. "Maybe we should study Shakespeare…_upstairs_," she suggested, "in my bedroom."

I wasted no time in shutting off the oven and sprinting upstairs with Bella still in my arms. She was moaning again and sucking on my collarbone like it was barbequed short rib. I didn't know what the fuck was about to happen, but instinct had carried me this far with Bella, and I wasn't turning back now.

"We should use protection," she gasped as I laid her out on her bed.

"We should," I agreed quoting, "_women grow by men_," as I yanked her jeans down her legs and off. She rolled her eyes and chuckled a little at my bad attempt at Shakespearean humor about knocking her up. "I have a condom in my shorts," I assured her. She was wearing a pair of "Monday" bikini briefs. I wanted to face dive straight between her legs and bite those Monday panties right off her. Her legs were on the thin side but nicely shaped and creamy white. I wanted to lick them. So I did. I started by kissing the insides of her ankles, then open mouth kissed my way up her calves, stopping to swirl my tongue a little along the sensitive skin on the inside of her knees.

I didn't know what the fuck I was doing, still moving simply on instinct, but she was moaning almost constantly now and the smell of her arousal was so thick in the air I thought I was gonna lose it. So I took that as a sign I was doing something right. I ran my fingers teasingly back and forth along her outer thighs as my mouth sucked and kissed its way up her inner thighs, which parted for me without hesitation. She was writhing and lifting her pelvis, panting and calling my name now. "Oh, gawd, oh…Embry, I'm gonna…oh…OOOHHH!" As I brushed my nose against her damp, cotton covered cleft she suddenly shuddered and exploded, squeezing her legs around my head so hard she might've rendered a lesser man unconscious.

_Blessed nectar of sweet pussy!_ I'd just made Bella Marie Swan come a _second_ time…and with only the tip of my mother fucking nose! I had died and landed right in an episode of my own Bella porn-a-thon. _And it was __**so**__ much hotter and more erotic than I'd even imagined. _

I'd long suspected the spirit gods had it in for me. They'd made me the bastard child of the reservation to an impossible to please, forever bitter, constantly pms-ing mother. I'd lost my two best friends when I'd morphed into a hairy beast charged with the burden of protecting our tribe from vicious blood-sucking vampires. My life had been completely in the shitter mere days ago, after I'd gone back to school, friendless and miserable; beaten up by Jared my first day for bruising Kim's wrists because I'd been so inept even as a _protector_.

But in the last two days, I'd discovered I had a half-sister in Kim, whom I already treasured and adored. I had a wealthy, eccentric aunt somewhere down South who would soon be set on spoiling my ass rotten. And to top it all off, I'd won the imprint fucking lottery and gotten the girl of my dreams, who's damp, panty clad quivering cunt was now in my face, her legs squeezed so tightly around my head I was starting to feel a little dizzy even with my superhuman abilities. Fuck it if things weren't starting to look up for me!

After Bella finally released the death grip her thighs held on my face, I crawled up between her legs, kissing every inch of her along the way until I hovered over her smiling face. She cupped my cheeks between her delicate hands. She looked like an angel. And then she spoke the most magical, beautiful words ever uttered. "I want your cock in me, Embry." _Oh, thank fuck, hallelujah!_

She paused and bit her lip. "But there's something you need to know first." _Oh, shit!_

Her eyes darted about nervously for a moment before settling on an invisible spot on the far wall. "I suffer from a…medical _disorder_ of sorts." She closed her eyes. "Have you ever heard of PSAS or PGAD?"

_Say what the fuck?_

"It's called Permanent Genital Arousal Disorder. Basically I get aroused easily…almost _constantly_. I literally end up masturbating myself up to fifty times a day sometimes just to get some relief."

I thought for a second my face would permanently be frozen in a state of shock. "Were you born with this?" _I had to ask._

"No. Um…after my uh…ex-boyfriend…left me, I sort of suffered with depression." She covered her face with her hands and I wanted to shred Edward into a million tiny pieces. "It was pretty terrible. I couldn't even get out of bed some days. I would have nightmares and get hysterical if anyone mentioned his name. Finally Charlie made me go to therapy and my doctor prescribed anti-depressants at my therapist's recommendation. And the pills worked, only I developed this rare side effect, which seems to have grown into a full-fledged medical condition because even when I went off of the medication, the symptoms persisted."

"_**Wow!**__" There really were no other words. It was like winning the lottery twice in the span of five minutes. _

We were both silent for a minute. I wasn't sure what Bella was doing, but I was busy praying I would never wake up from this dream.

"Embry?" Bella's anxious voice finally pulled me from my reverie. "Is…is that a problem for you? You know…that I have PGAD?"

I looked up at her, shaking my head emphatically. "Oh, fuck no!"

Her face seemed to register relief. Then she smiled and asked sweetly, "Will you just fuck me already then?"

"You got it!" I growled, tearing her bra right off of her and tossing it aside on the bed as my mouth descended on her nipple. My hands shook a little from excitement as I undid the button and zipper of my cut offs. She was wailing and arching her breast into my marauding mouth now.

"So…uh…it _might_ hurt a little…the first time," I murmured over her soft breast tissue in my mouth.

"Oh, um…it's okay, I ah…I already…_accidentally_…sorta…_broke_ it." She shrugged sheepishly as I looked up over her nipple to see her blushing _Victoria's Secret_ pink.

_Say what?_ My face must've revealed my horror and confusion because she then turned a bright shade of crimson as she explained, "It was back in Phoenix…in Home Ec class." She bit her lip and averted her eyes.

How in fuck do you break your hymen in Home economics class? _And why had I foolishly always avoided taking that elective? _

I was speechless. Her heart rate kicked up another notch. It sounded like she was running now.

She continued rambling nervously in her embarrassment. "I was sweeping up after our cooking lesson and I just…sorta _tripped_…and…oh, holy crow, this is so embarrassing! I _fell_ on my kitchen partner's broom stick and…_well_…"

She'd trailed off dejectedly as I tried in vain to wrap my head around the logistics of what she'd just said…the actual _physics_ of it didn't seem even remotely possible.

"You fell on top of an upright broomstick?" I asked quietly, against my better judgment. She was already distraught. I should have focused all of my attention on comforting my angel imprint, not making her relive this obviously traumatic experience. But I was only _half_ supernatural, and the inferior human half of me was desperate to comprehend this most illogical, implausible tale of busted vulva membrane. _Maybe they made mini, three and a half feet tall broomsticks?_

"No!" she squawked. Then she fell into a crazy, snorting fit of cackles.

_What the_…?

"Duh!" she exclaimed. "Embry, you're so ridiculous!" She rolled her big brown eyes, struggling to control her giggles now. "How would that even be possible for me to fall on top of an upright broomstick, Embry?" she punched me playfully in the shoulder. "Unless I'd leapt in the air and landed straight down atop the broomstick spread eagle?" She snorted again. "And that would be absurd!"

_I was so lost. _

"No, silly, I tripped and fell on my partner's broomstick that was leaning against the counter. As I tried to recover my balance to avoid falling I knocked over a pitcher of lemonade that was also on the counter. And then as I swiveled to grab a towel to clean up the lemonade I slipped and fell into a full split position…breaking my hymen in the process."

I hadn't the faintest idea what to say to that, so I just kept sucking her perfect rosy little bud into my mouth. _The fact her hymen was already out of the way was a blessing right?_ I was pretty inexperienced and had been worried about how to get past that part anyway without hurting her.

_Fuck me, the spirit gods seemed to seriously like me after all! First the Permanent Genital Arousal Disorder and now this! _

"Did it hurt?" I finally asked.

"A little," she admitted. "But… it feels better now."

"I can kiss it, just to make sure," I told her, still lapping at her bosom. She moaned and arched her pelvis up. "May I?" I asked, indicating her 'Monday' undies with my eyes as my fingers ran back and forth across the elastic waistband which rested against her lower belly. "It's Thursday, so…we should probably take these Monday panties off."

She nodded aggressively in concurrence. I hooked my fingers beneath the band and slowly drew the panties down, over her little mound of dark curls. My breath caught. I was surprised to see she wasn't bare there like most girls these days… at least based on what I'd seen from the girls in Paul and Jared's heads, that seemed to be the norm now. I could almost hear her worrying her lip again before I looked up to find her frowning at me with concern.

"Do…do you not like it?" she stammered, coming up onto her elbows. "I used to wax it all off but then Ed…" she stopped herself. She looked mortified. She blushed and then covering her eyes with her hand, she continued, "Back when I was with my ex-boyfriend, I grew it out thinking he would like it because he was more of a …uh…traditional…_old-fashioned_ sort of guy."

_Old fashioned was right! _ Too old fashioned to know nowadays it was totally cool to come out of the closet already and admit he was a homosexual.

"But then we never got this far with one another anyway. It's probably not what you're used to though, right? Most girls keep themselves bare. I can shave it," she offered.

_Shave it?_ That shit was **hot**! The first photos of naked women I'd ever seen had been in old Playboy magazines from the 70s and 80s that Jacob, Quil and I had found in Really Old Quil's basement stash. Those bushy, retro crotches made up my initial spank bank material and I was still slightly partial to the au natural look between a woman's legs as a result I guess.

"Fuck no," I murmured, bending down to attack her lips. "I love it." I plunged my tongue inside her sweet mouth and kissed her until she was panting for air. "I think it's so sexy how you're all natural… _wild_." I wagged my eyebrows. "Makes me want to rip these Monday panties right off you and ravage that dark forest of yours."

"Oh, Embry…do it! _Please?_" she begged, sounding almost desperate. "Please rip them off me! Please ravage my forest! Oh, god, I'm gonna come again just thinking about it."

_Holy fuck, she didn't have to tell me twice!_ I shredded those Monday undies like they were tissue paper and seconds later I had my face between her legs, driving my tongue repeatedly deep inside of her hot wet heat, feeling her convulse and come apart against my marauding mouth as her legs clamped hard over my ears and she screamed and wailed like a banshee. The taste of her was enough to make me lose myself completely and I lapped up all that she offered without pause. I lost track of how many times she came on my tongue, and then on my fingers. I knew without a doubt this was more than just crazy hot sex with the lady I loved I was embarking upon. It was epic erotica… it was the porn of the century.

Truthfully, I couldn't even imagine them making porn this good. My first sexual experience was with my soul mate who, not only happened to be gorgeous and sweet and adorable in every possible way imaginable, she also happened to be gifted with Permanent Genital Arousal Disorder, allowing her to orgasm more times per day than probably 99.8% of the female population of the planet. And she was sporting a little old school 'fro between her legs to boot.

_There was no question now I was the Spirit ancestors' fucking favorite. _And I had to be inside of her or I was going to come all over myself and her bedcovers.

"I gotta be inside you now, Bella." I didn't mince words. "My dick's so hard and my balls so tight it feels like I'm gonna explode."

She nodded and spread her legs even wider, pushing her pelvis up to me. "Oh, please, do it…please put your big hard dick in me!" she shrieked.

Within moments I had my shorts off, a condom on and was rubbing my engorged head along Bella's soaking wet folds, teasing myself against her tight, slick entrance. "_My naked weapon is out_," I quoted Shakespeare as she moaned and thrashed about on the bed, jerking herself against me so wildly I was reminded of my initial instinct to tie her up for her own safety.

"I want to tie you up, beautiful. That okay?" I probably should have broached the topic a little more tactfully, but I was so close to losing it now, I couldn't waste time. And instinct had proven effective thus far. Why stop listening to it now?

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. She looked at me in utter shock and disbelief.

_Shoot! _ Maybe I should've ignored instinct on this one. It probably _was _a little much to expect a girl to want you to tie her up her first time.

Now it was my turn to blush and be embarrassed. "I'm sorry… I just thought…uh…so you wouldn't hurt…um…we don't have to…forget I said anything," I stumbled in apology.

I wanted to kill myself when I saw her lower lip start quivering and I noticed tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh, god, I was such an asshole._ I would never forgive myself for being so insensitive.

"Embry!" she wailed, choking on a sob. "I don't deserve you." She shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "How can you be so perfect? So good to me?"

Holy fuck I was confused now.

"How did you know?" she bleated.

I shrugged. I was totally lost. So I just bent over her and wiped her tears. I kissed her face and kept telling her how sorry I was. I asked her to forgive me and begged her not to cry anymore.

"You misunderstand," she finally professed. "I'm **not** upset," she insisted.

Oh, geez, I hated it when chicks cried because they were happy. That shit was too confusing.

"I'm so happy you get me," she sobbed. "You see me for who I really am… you understand what I really want." She laid her palm against my jaw, shaking her head a little as she looked at me in wonderment. "When you said you wanted to tie me up, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world," she explained shyly, giving me a small smile.

"Ed…I mean, my _ex_… and Jacob, they've both always been so **careful** with me," she explained, screwing her face up in disgust at the word 'careful'. She shook her head. "They treated me like I was fragile… _breakable_," she lamented as she sniffled some more. "But not you… you don't see me like that." She bit her lip as she gazed up at me in adoration.

Well, _actually_, Jacob had let her ride motorcycles and had been trying to get her to cliff dive. And Edward, well, I'd heard how he'd thrown her across the room into a glass table at the Cullens' house in an attempt to "protect her" from the other vampires at her birthday party after she'd gotten a paper cut. I wasn't really sure how Jacob or Edward's actions equated to being "careful" with her. Or how my desire to tie her up in order to ensure her physical safety was somehow seen as less so in her eyes. But I didn't care. I was so ready and desperate to sheath my iron rod cock inside of her tight cunt I was practically shaking now as if I were going to phase.

"So…you **do** want me to tie you up then?" I confirmed quietly.

"Yes," she breathed. "Oh, _yes_! I've _always_ fantasized about being tied up and… _taken_," she murmured breathlessly then added, "maybe a little roughly." Her chest heaved up and down as she began to pant in excitement. Her smell was growing stronger.

_Holy Christ! _

"And I've always wanted to be blindfolded… perhaps gagged?" She smiled and shrugged cutely, as if she was still considering it. Then she looked at me with those huge brown eyes, a fierce intensity I'd not seen before shining in their depths. "I just really want to be fucked, Embry," she stated plainly. "_Hard_… and fast… and just… fucking _crazy_…like we're really meant to fornicate, you know? Like the wild animals we all really are deep down."

_Holy mother of all jackpots! Fuck me sideways!_ Bella was shaping up to be that ever coveted "lady in the street but a freak in the bed" Usher and Ludacris praised. If she only knew what wild beast lurked inside of me that was now trying to claw its way out of my chest to bury itself inside of her. I would give her what she asked for. She was my imprint, after all. I'd have worn thigh highs and 5 inch heels in bed with her if that'd been what she needed to get her off.

She blushed finally, then looked up at me shyly through those long, dark lashes and asked, "Would that be okay?" She bit her lip and her eyes darted about nervously for a few beats before returning to mine. "It's just, your cock's so big…and I'm so wet and horny…" her lips formed into an adorable pout, "and I just feel like if you don't tie me up and fuck me senseless like tonight's our last night on earth, I'll start crying and I'll never be able to stop," she whined prettily.

Within milliseconds I was tying her wrists together with her bra. Then I secured the bra around the bed knob on her headboard. Seconds later I had her knees pressed up to her shoulders and I was buried balls deep inside of her tight snatch while her inner muscles clenched and gripped at my cock like a damned fist. _Fuck it felt like heaven! _She was moaning and shouting and making noises I'd only ever dreamed of causing a woman to make in my lifetime. She was the hottest woman on the entire face of the earth and she was all _mine_… my imprint… my Bella. I wanted to savor the moment I lost my virginity to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I wanted it to last forever. But by the third time she reached orgasm since I'd begun plowing my dick inside her, her walls choked me so tightly I shouted and swore and exploded so hard I thought my balls might be sore for the rest of my unnatural life.

I was still swearing and muttering prayers of gratitude to Taha Aki and any other spirit warriors I could think of as I snapped the fabric of Bella's bra restraint and rolled onto my back, cradling Bella securely on top of me. She was breathing heavily and her precious face flushed gorgeously as her eyes stole a glance up at me from where her head rested atop my chest.

"That was…_perfect_!" she gushed. "Fucking insanely…amazing!" She was beaming at me. _I'd done well by my imprint. _ Suddenly I felt strangely emotional and I found myself struggling to swallow past the lump in my throat. _Fuck me, I was beyond euphoric and feeling choked up now? Damnit, that was such a chick move._ But I couldn't help it. It was Bella. And she wanted me. I'd made her happy. I'd made her feel good. She'd said I'd "gotten" her when others hadn't.

It was a simple shift, yet overwhelmingly profound. After a lifetime of never belonging to anyone, I suddenly belonged to her with everything that I was. And after a summer of struggling with depression over that bloodsucker who'd broken her heart, I knew without a doubt Bella now chose life. Just like that, I'd gotten her to choose beastiality over necrophilia…_even if she didn't quite realize it yet_. There would be time to explain to her about Edward and the Cullens; time to explain about me and my furry side. But for now, I just wanted us to enjoy each other.

I brushed her hair from her forehead then let my fingers trace and caress her cheek and jaw line as I murmured without thinking, "_And she's fair I love_." My own eyes widened in horror at my chosen quote. _Great! _ _Way to scare the shit out of a girl, Embry! _I'd just inadvertently told Bella I loved her with a Shakespeare line. Jesus, aside from it being completely too soon the least I could've done was come up with my own shit!

Before I could completely freak myself out she started to giggle and it had such a heavenly, melodic quality it made me want to get down on my knees and propose marriage right then.

"You…you…_finished_, right?" she asked hesitantly after a beat. "I mean…I thought for sure you did but you're still so…so…" she trailed off, blushing bright pink again.

"So **hard**?" I supplied, lifting my head up slightly so I could see her better. "So **huge**?" I continued, smirking devilishly as I squeezed her ass firmly with both hands and quoted, "_Tis known I am a pretty piece of flesh_."

She moaned and nodded. "That you are, good sir."

"And I'm far from _finished_ with you, Bella my girl," I informed her. She grinned, her eyes alight with excitement. "But we're gonna need some critical supplies…and a change of venue," I explained, wagging my eyebrows. "Do I have permission to kidnap you?"

She bested me with the _almost_ smile, then she nodded and whispered, "Oh, hell yes." And then she quoted cheekily, "_Give me my sin again_."

**A/N – **_**To be continued...**_


End file.
